


Smok(ing guns) and Mirrors

by Aquatics



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Light Yagami and the New Nambu, Model 60.





	Smok(ing guns) and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlyCybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCybird/gifts).


End file.
